Bowser VS King Dedede
|-|SettleItInSSB= Bowser VS Dedede.png|Chesknight Bowser vs King Dedede2.PNG|GameboyAdv bowser vs king.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Bowser VS King Dedede.png|MastaChief2003 Bowser vs King Dedede.png|TendoTheGamer Bowser_vs._King_Dedede_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime bowservsdedede.png|Bowserdude Bowser VS Dedede (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Bowser vs.png|Strunton Bowser vs King DDD.png|Ceoxal Bowser_vs_DDD_redone.jpg|Pikells Description Which Nintendo boss wielding large armies can be the king of the hill? Beginning Wiz: From the Mushroom Kingdom to peaceful Dream Land, there are two kings who love to screw things up. Boomstick: They're the arch enemies who love to steal food and princesses. Wiz: Bowser, the king of the Koopas. Boomstick: Dedede, the king of Dream Land. Wiz: This time, they're bringing their entire armies with them! Boomstick: But you're wondering which enemy to bring up. Well, the enemies would be based on common appearance and role in the games. Also, no Meta Knight, since he sometimes fights against Dedede, and we're saving him for another day. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEpHHfyvo_Q SMB1 Castle Edit - Super Mario Maker] Wiz: For over 30 years, Bowser has been causing mischief in the Mushroom Kingdom, from ruining Mario Parties to turning Toads into stone. Boomstick: Most importantly, he's the one behind Peach's constant disappearances. And even so, the dasmel-in-distress still managed to give him a whoopin'. Wiz: Even so, the terror of the Mushroom Kingdom still has a truckload of enemies. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGYWiYlx0bQ Hammer Bros. - Super Mario Bros. 3] Boomstick: First up are the Goombas. They are brown shiitake mushrooms and are the basic of Bowser's troops. While they are just useless turds that walk off cliffs, one head-on collision is enough to kill the iconic plumber. Wiz: Don't forget that they can deploy Micro Goombas and stomp foes with the Goomba Shoe. Boomstick: Next up are the Koopa Troopas. They are also common infantry of Bowser's army with various colors for its shell. Green ones walk off cliffs, red ones do not walk off cliffs, and blue and yellow ones provide power-ups for Yoshi. Wiz: However, when stomped on, they retreat to their own shell, which can be picked up and thrown. Boomstick: There's also Piranha Plants, which can bite plumbers and shoot fire. Although they are normally stationary, they can ride on enemies as seen in Super Mario Maker. Wiz: There's also Buzzy Beetles, Spinies, Monty Moles, Pokeys, Cheep Cheeps, and Chain Chomps in his list of recruits. Boomstick: However the most elite fighters are Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros., Fire Bros., and Ice Bros. They are so annoying to defeat, especially when the projectile is just over their head, killing Mario instead of the intended enemy. Wiz: Dry Bones are Koopa Troopas without its outer skin that walk around patrolling castles and sometimes throw bones at Mario. It can normally resurrect itself after being stomped on, but strong attacks can destroy these skeleton warriors. Magikoopas cast spells at Mario, turning random blocks into more enemies. Boomstick: The most deadly of the bunch are the annoying Lakitus. They float around out of site, deploying unpredictable and random crap at Mario. Luckily, the cloud can be hijacked and used for a limited amount of time. Wiz: Most enemies can sprout wings or grow bigger. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=reiTugFI0EU Boss Battle - Super Mario World (Smash 4 Remix) Boomstick: But that's not all. Bowser has several airships that can carry reinforcements as well as Bullet Bill launchers, Bob-ombs, cannons, and a giant hand that can destroy entire landforms! King Dedede [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaGXAoKQLT8 Boss Select - Kirby's Dream Land] Wiz: From Candy Mountain to Orange Ocean, one greedy king steals various objects like food and stars for himself. Boomstick: He also portrays himself as the king of Dream Land, except no one is really doing anything. The king is pretty lazy and never really governs the place, and no one really bothers to overthrow him. Wiz: However, one pink puffball who defeated a Dragon Ball character went to the castle to retrieve the stolen food. Boomstick: The king has various enemies who don't seem to be doing much. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNUVGUb0ov0 Midboss Theme - Kirby 64] Boomstick: For instance, the Waddle Dees. All they do is walk around and sometimes try to tackle Kirby. However, they can appear in various sizes and carry spears as a weapon. The leader of these is Bandanna Waddle Dee. He is very durable to Kirby's attacks, which can crack a planet in half, and can jump around infinitely to fly around. Death Battle Conclusion Trivia Poll Which character do you want to appear next? Ronald McDonald Bayonetta Next Time Teaser: ??? Battle: ??? |-|Pikells= Bowser VS Dedede.png|Chesknight Bowser vs King Dedede2.PNG|GameboyAdv bowser vs king.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Bowser VS King Dedede.png|MastaChief2003 Bowser vs King Dedede.png|TendoTheGamer Bowser_vs._King_Dedede_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime bowservsdedede.png|Bowserdude Bowser VS Dedede (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Bowser vs.png|Strunton Bowser vs King DDD.png|Ceoxal Bowser_vs_DDD_redone.jpg|Pikells Bowser vs King Dedede is a What If? Death Battle. Description Which villainous Nintendo King will prove they're the baddest boss? Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: These two dastardly rulers love to cause trouble, and will sometimes go great lengths just to see the hero suffer. Boomstick: Bowser, King of the Koopas. Wiz: And King Dedede, King of the Waddle Dees. Boomstick: In this scenario, they will be fighting each other one on one, and will get all of their abilities they've been seen using. Anyway, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Bowser (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hMJWTGqSXo) Wiz: King Bowser Koopa is easily one of the recognizable villains in gaming and constant bane to the Mario Bros, constantly kidnapping Peach. Boomstick: How the fuck has he not learned self defense by now? Wiz: He has numerous times, but that's not the point. Bowser is such a threat that he has been imprisoned or thrown into other dimensions just to get him out. Boomstick: Bowser has shown numerous abilities throughout the years, the most famous being his brute strength. He's physically stronger than Mario and Luigi, and can lift giant boulders and castles with relative ease. Wiz: Another famous ability is his control over pyrokinesis. He can shoot fireballs or fire in spurts, and these flames can go up to over 2000 degrees Celesius. Boomstick: Jesus! That's hot! Wiz: Bowser also has control over dark magic, being so powerful it turned the entire Mushroom Kingdom (except Peach) into bricks. He can also manipulate electricity and ice and can make himself as big as a person or as big as a skyscraper. Boomstick: He also has an infinite supply of hammers in his pocket that he can toss and can fly around in a personalized aircraft called the Clown Car, which has a supply of Mechakoopas, Boulders, and Cannons. Where does he keep all dis shit? Wiz: He can also spin in his Koopa shell for protection or as an attack, and this shell is beyond durable, protecting Bowser for over 30 years, and if you touch those spikes on the top, you'll regret it. Boomstick: Speaking of durability, Bowser is one hell of a tank, able to take almost anything Mario throws at him. Bombs, fire, lava, castles, black holes, magic, stars, you name it, the king will tank it. Wiz: Bowser has many other feats too, like being able to knock Mario onto another planet with a punch, can lift castles and boulders with ease, overpowered his entire army, and is said to be stronger than both DK and Wario. Boomstick: But he's not without his flaws. He's pretty dumb and is also very arrogant. But if he could control his arrogance and intelligence, then he just might be unstoppable. Bowser: Time to play me! But why bother? I'll obviously win! Gwah ha ha! Dedede (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht1VAtHse6s) Wiz: King Dedede is the supposed ruler of Dream Land, and he really doesn't govern, nor has anyone tried to kick him out of his spot. Boomstick: King Dedede was a happy ruler, but when a certain star warrior appeared, he wanted to get rid of it quickly. And so started the rivalry between a gumball and a bird. Wiz: They haven't always been enemies. They've actually been good friends once in a while. Boomstick: King Dedede is armed with a giant hammer, capable of breaking brick and harming Kirby, who can tank planetary explosions. If he loses this hammer, he can summon a new one at will, which is the reason he's always seen with it whenever he gets his ass kicked. Wiz: Dedede can also summon 3 minions to use as projectiles, the three being Waddle Dees, Doos and Gordos. While Dees barely do anything, Doos can shock the foe and Gordos impale them with spikes. Boomstick: Ouch! No wonder Amy lost her head! Wiz: He also has control over electricity, and is able to fire electricity beams at his opponents and has very little control over dark magic. He can also inhale his opponents like Kirby, but he can't copy their abilities. Boomstick: He's already perfect. Wiz: King Dedede can also perform a sliding tackle that leaves himself wide open, and can perform the Super Dedede Jump, which sends him high in the air and flies into the ground. Boomstick: And when he puts on a mask, he becomes Masked Dedede, which not only gives him an iron hammer that is armed with a jet booster, rockets and a flamethrower, but also makes him much stronger. Wiz: King Dedede is not as weak as he looks. He's strong enough to harm Kirby and take damage from Kirby, who can destroy planets and tank planetary explosions, and has survived multiple falls off of Mount Dedede and has defeated Dark Meta Knight. Boomstick: But he's a very big target, and if he misses, he's wide open. He's also pretty dumb and arrogant, and his projectiles can be knocked back at him. Wiz: But Dedede is one powerful penguin you shouldn't mess with. NME Salesman: How can I help you, King Dedede? Dedede: I need a monster to clobba that there Kirby! Death Battle In Dream Land, a giant war was coming between the two dastardly kings. Their armies battled and charged, while Bowser and Dedede watched. Eventually, Bowser and Dedede walked over to each other. Dedede: It's time for ya to scram, ya nasty turtle! Bowser: Hahaha! Is that your best threat, Big Bird? 'Cause I'm about to turn you into a penguin sized pancake! Dedede: We'll see about that. FIGHT! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGb6OOiKjmk) Bowser throws a punch at Dedede, who dodges and attempts to inhale Bowser, who easily dodges and punches Dedede in the face, knocking him a few feet back. Dedede dodges a few more punches and knocks Bowser back with a hammer swing. Bowser: I thought we weren't gonna bring any weapons! Bowser tosses a few bombs at Dedede, who knocks them away with hammer swings. Bowser then shoots a fireball at Dedede, who leaps into the air and performs the Dedede Jump, but Bowser dodges and throws Dedede into a tree, hurting his back. Bowser: Eat this, bird face! Bowser attempts to dropkick Dedede, who inhales Bowser and spits him into a rock, hurting Bowser's head. Bowser tries to get up, but Dedede smacks him in the back of the shell multiple times before Bowser shoots a fireball in Dedede's face, causing him to go blind. Dedede was left wide open, so Bowser quickly rushed up to him and rapidly punched him multiple times before ramming into him with his shell. Bowser tries to shell ram again, but Dedede knocks the shell back, causing it to spin uncontrollably around the battlefield. Bowser: I'm getting dizzy! Help! Bowser's shell bounces off a rock and hits Dedede in the stomach, piercing him as he took a few steps back and threw a Waddle Doo at Bowser, hitting Bowser in the stomach. The Doo starts shocking Bowser, but Bowser recovers and throws the Doo off a cliff, and rushes towards Dedede. However, Dedede was ready, and threw a Waddle Dee at Bowser's face, causing him to stumble back. Dedede rapidly threw more minions at Bowser, each knocking him more feet back. Bowser: Stop it, it's annoying you ugly bird! Dedede: Good. Dedede then punts a Gordo at Bowser, who punches it back at Dedede, stabbing the penguin in the stomach. Blood starts to come out, but Dedede ignores it and rushes up to Bowser and performs his dash attack, completely missing. Bowser smirks as he grabs Dedede and performs the Bowser Slam, spinning the air before dropping Dedede on the floor. Dedede is dazed, but has no time to recover as he is met with a headbutt to his chest, sending him flying into a rock, crushing him. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejwPkLHlZ1U) However, the rock broke open and out came Masked Dedede, who was pissed! He rushed up to Bowser, who dodged a few hammer swings, but got punched in the stomach, stunning him. Dedede takes the moment and rapidly smacks Bowser before delivering an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying off the cliff. Dedede smirks, but see Bowser rise up in his Clown Car, smiling. Bowser: Thought you could defeat me easily, beak boy?! Think again! Bowser pressed a switch on his Car, and it started firing cannonballs at Dedede, who knocks them away with ease. Dedede then fires three missiles at the Car, but Bowser dodged and started chucking Mecha-Koopas at Dedede, who destroys them with ease. Bowser presses another button, sending a boulder out of his Car. The boulder rolls towards Dedede, who jumps on it and leaps into the Clown Car. Bowser: Hey, you're not supposed to be in here! King Dedede ignored this and smacked Bowser in the face multiple times, but Bowser takes the punishment and punches Dedede in the beak, and uppercuts him off the Car. Dedede floats right back on and throws Bowser off the Car. While Bowser was off, Dedede destroyed the Car. Bowser: Hey, that cost me a lot, you stupid penguin! (Stop music) Bowser transforms into Giga Bowser and swings his claw at Dedede, who dodges, but before he can hit Bowser, the giant lizard shoots a beam of ice at Dedede, freezing the penguin king. Laughing, Giga Bowser picks him up and throws Dedede off the cliff. However, a piece of rock fell under Giga Bowser, and he fell off it too. The two started to engage in an air battle, each throwing rapid attacks at each other as the lava closed in. Giga Bowser, in a last effort, ground pounded directly above Dedede. Dedede screamed in pain as he fell into the lava. His skin burnt off as he plunged into the lava, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, Giga Bowser teleported back to the cliffside and roared in victory. KO! Results Boomstick: Yay! Childhood wins! Wiz: This battle was very close, arguably our closest battle to date. They were both equal in terms of intelligence and strength, and while Dedede was faster, it all came down to who could take more. Boomstick: And while Dedede has survived planet sized explosions, Bowser has survived falling into the sun and a black hole! He could easily shrug off Dedede's attacks! Wiz: In terms of transformations, Bowser had this one in a landslide. Not only could he transform into Giga Bowser, but also turn into Giant Bowser and Dry Bowser, who are basically unkillable. Dedede really had no way to put down Bowser, but Bowser had many ways to end Dedede. Boomstick: Looks like Dedede really got burned. Wiz: The winner is Bowser Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser - WINNER *+Magic hax *+Transformations could easily end Dedede *+More durable *= In strength *= In intelligence *= In experience *-Slower Dedede - LOSER *+Faster *= In strength *= In intelligence *= In experience *-Not as durable *-Transformations could easily wreck him *-Very little dark magic |-|Ceoxal= Bowser VS Dedede.png|Chesknight Bowser vs King Dedede2.PNG|GameboyAdv bowser vs king.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Bowser VS King Dedede.png|MastaChief2003 Bowser vs King Dedede.png|TendoTheGamer Bowser_vs._King_Dedede_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime bowservsdedede.png|Bowserdude Bowser VS Dedede (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Bowser vs.png|Strunton Bowser vs King DDD.png|Ceoxal Bowser_vs_DDD_redone.jpg|Pikells DDD_VS_Bowser.jpg|Digilord 64 Bowser VS King Dedede is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal. Synopsis The two archenemies of the reddish Nintendo heroes! Who will triumph, the King of Koopas, Bowser, or the King of the show, Dedede? Intro Bowser King Dedede Pre-Fight The Battle FIGHT! K.O.!!! Results |-|Paleomario66= Bowser vs King Dedede is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Kirby! Two of the most iconic Nintendo kings fight to see who is the deadliest. Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Boomstick: Nintendo. While they have made some of the most famous heroes, they have also created some of the most infamous anti-heroes and villains. Wiz: Like Bowser, the King of Koopas. Boomstick: And King Dedede, the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser (Cues: Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme ) Wiz: Bowser, the King of the Koopas. For a long time he and his army have been terrorizing the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapping Princess Peach, only to be stopped by the Mario Bros. Boomstick: But he sure didn't start off that way! Wiz: As a kid, Bowser was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Bowser fought with Baby Mario, who was trying to save Baby Luigi along with a Yoshi. Background *Full Name: King Bowser Koopa *Age: Likely at least 230 *Height: usually more than twice as tall as Mario, who is officially 5'1" *Weight: Unknown *One of the Seven Star Children''' '''Boomstick: And he fought them only because he wanted to ride the Yoshi! He even called it a "geeen donkey"! How the hell do you mistake this guy for a donkey? I mean, look at him! Do donkeys look ANYTHING like a donkey? Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi and Baby Mario together defeated Baby Bowser, which lead to Bowser becoming Mario's longtime archnemesis. During this time, he had a son, named Bowser Jr., who is set to be the heir to throne. Boomstick: And like his son, Bowser does not give up! Every time he gets beaten up by the Mario Bros. yet every time he comes back with a new plan. Strength *Stronger than Mario, who could easily lift an entire fortress with ease *Pulled an island *At least as strong as Donkey Kong, who punched a moon out of orbit *Stopped and threw a giant falling cannonball.' Wiz: He's not only tenacious, but he's strong and tough too. Boomstick: Bowser is also really strong, confirmed by Nintendo to be far stronger than Mario and Luigi, and at least as strong as Donkey Kong, who even punched the MOON out of orbit! Goddamn, that's a lot of strength! Wiz: He stopped a giant cannonball with his hands and threw it away. By using pixel scaling, we can see that approximately 7.625 Bowsers can fit in the total diameter of the cannonball. Assuming Mario is 2.5x Mario's height of 5'1", or 12.7050525 feet, the diameter comes out to be 96.8760253125 feet. Dividing that by 2 to get the radius to find the volume, which sits at 476227.4558748394 cubic feet. The weight of (cast) iron per cubic foot is about 450 lbs. Multiplying 450 by 476227.4558748394 results in a weight of 214302355.14367773 lbs., or 107,151.177571838865 short tons. Boomstick: Even though Bowser pulled the island and threw the cannonball in a point in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when Mario and Luigi were inside his body boosting his power, there's no reason to say he couldn't do this naturally since Bowser's body naturally produces adrenaline. Durability *Easily survived being crushed, burnt, frozen, electrocuted, etc. *Regularly survives falling into lava *Survived landing on the surface of a star and its explosion *Withstood a black hole multiple times *Even survived the destruction of the universe and was unaffected by its rebirth as a result of the collapse of the Galaxy Reactor *Survived hits from Culex, a being made of anti-matter who can consume time.' Wiz: Bowser is unbelievably durable, surviving things nobody should be able to. (Cues: In the Final ) Boomstick: He survived lava, lightning, the surface of a star that collapsed soon afterward, multiple black holes, and even the collapse of the Universe! How do you survive something like that?! Not only that, but he fought a guy who was made of antimatter AND could consume time. However, in the Japanese version of Super Mario RPG, it is revealed that Culex IS time. Time is the 4th dimension. With each increase in dimensional power comes an infinite increase in power. 4th dimensional beings are infinitely more powerful than 3rd dimensional beings, 5th dimensional beings are infinitely more powerful than 4th dimensional beings, and so on. Bowser did have help from a few allies (the other characters playable are Mario, Peach, Geno, and Mallow), but Bowser can tank hits from Culex on his own. Speed *Can outrun Mario *With his spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds *Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario''' Wiz: Bowser isn't slow either. He's able to outrun Mario and move across planets in mere seconds. His reaction speed should scale to Mario. Mario has even piloted MFTL+ spaceships like Starship Mario. '''Boomstick: Bowser has a huge amount of weaponry as well, like spike balls, Mechakoopas, hammers, and more. He has some vehicles as well, such as the Clown Car, which can fly! Who knew a giant turtle could make a flying car? I wish I had one of those. Weaponry/Vehicles *Clown Car *Bowser Mobile *Mechakoopas *Spiked balls *Hammers *Barrels *Tennis racket *Spiked baseball bat''' Wiz: Bowser doesn't even need this weaponry. He has plenty of abilities that he can use. '''Powers/Abilities *Pyrokinesis *Magic -Can turn people into bricks and stone -Can seal people into walls -Can teleport *Time Travel *Electrokinesis *Safety Ring''' '''Boomstick: He can breathe fire like a dragon, turn people into bricks or stone, shoot electricity, and seal people into walls. He even has this thing called the Safety Ring which can protect him from deadly stuff like Death Curses. Wiz: Bowser also has a shell used for defense that can shoot spikes out of it, and some sharp teeth and claws. Other Skills *Spiked shell -Can shoot spikes out of it and replace them immediately *Sharp teeth and claws -has a rare chance of poisoning the victim (Cues: Final Boss Phase 2 - New Super Mario Bros. U ) Boomstick: He has plenty of transformations which make him even more powerful, including Meowser, which turns Bowser into A CAT? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! (still laughing) How stupid is that? ''' Meowser *Turns Bowser into a cat. *Allows him to climb walls and scratch opponents even harder *Obtained through using the Super Bell Wiz: Don't judge a book by it's cover, Boomstick. Meowser looks weird, but he is no weaker than base form Bowser. After transforming from using the Super Bell, Bowser gets the ability to climb walls and scratch opponents with even sharper claws. '''Boomstick: Now, here's one of my favorite transformations, Giga Bowser! Giga Bowser *Increases Bowser's size by 3 times *Makes his spikes bigger *Cyrokinesis *Only lasts a few minutes at best''' Wiz: Giga Bowser multiplies Bowser's size by 3, makes his spikes on his shell bigger, and gives him the ability to freeze opponents when spinning in his shell. However, it has a time limit. In the battle with Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the battle with Giga Bowser has a set time limit of four minutes, suggesting that is how long the Giga Bowser form can last. Bowser has regulary increased his size without transforming in various ways to become Giant Bowser. '''Giant Bowser *Attained through many ways -Through his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation or when he is hurt -With Kamek's magic -With other artifacts, like a Grand Star''' '''Boomstick: This can be done through various ways, on his own, with help from Kamek, or when powered up by a Grand Star. When Giant, Bowser can grow huge, to many times taller than his Giga Bowser form or even as big as a castle! With the Grand Star, he becomes as big as a planet! However, because of the immense power of the Grand Star, we will not allow Bowser to have this with him, as he would win easily against Dedede. Wiz: Bowser has another form, Dreamy Bowser, but since it is also unfairly powerful, we won't allow it. However, Bowser does have one "form" left. Even if heat is too much for his skin to handle, he becomes Dry Bowser. In this form, he can fall apart easily, but it doesn't matter, since he can easily reform himself, even when broken apart. This makes him nearly unkillable. Dry Bowser *After his skin gets burnt off *Nearly unkillable *Far more brittle *Can reform himself if he falls apart *Can even pull of and throw bones with no negative effects''' '''Boomstick: Wow, that's so like Majin Buu! What, did Miyamoto take inspiration from ''Dragon Ball Z' when producing ''New Super Mario Bros. DS? Man, with all this, you'd think that Bowser could take over the entire universe, no problem. Wiz: Unfortunately, Bowser's not perfect. Despite being nearly impossible to kill, Bowser can be hurt by things such as lava. He's not really that smart, but he's not an idiot either. He has occasionally shown an ability to come up with somewhat decent plans like in Super Mario Galaxy, but he usually doesn't. He is also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Still, there's a good reason why Bowser causes so much trouble for the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Except when he's invited for go-kart racing, soccer, or tennis. Seriously, why would you invite your arch-nemesis to a sporting event? Wiz: Well, Bowser may be a villain, but he has helped out Mario on occasion, and oddly enough, Mario doesn't hate Bowser, despite the fact that Bowser hates Mario. Boomstick: Okay......... Bowser: "MAAARIO! Are you seriously trying to start with me again?! I hear about this big meeting, and I'm all ready to act nice... But man, the second I see your face, Mr. Nice Bowser is GONE. Yeah, forget your dumb meeting! I'll pummel you and grab Peach!" King Dedede Wiz: King Dedede, the King of Dreamland. Unlike Bowser, he doesn't have much of a backstory. Boomstick: However, that doesn't mean Dedede isn't powerful. He is really strong. On a regular basis he fights on par with Kirby. And how is that impressive?, you may be asking. Well, here's what Kirby is capable of. Kirby's feats *Threw Popon on a frying pan which went through space, circled the sun, and returned to Earth *Survived a life-wiping explosion on Sectonia *Cracked a planet in half, once even obliterated one *Survived Dark Nebula's awakening, which destroyed stars and other celestial objects within hundreds of light years until the only thing visible was another far away galaxy *Defeated Magolor, whose defeat caused the destruction of his own universe *Defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time (Master Hand created the Smash Bros. Universe on his own, and Kirby defeated them in a game from his OWN series, not just in Smash Bros.) in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. *Defeated Dark Mind, who pretty much took control of both Master Hand AND Crazy Hand''' '''Boomstick: Impressive, right? And Dedede can fight this guy A LOT! Not only that, on his own, he stopped a giant monster which had crashed through 36 floors of hic castle! Wiz: His durability is also on par with Kirby's. He fought Magolor as well, putting his Durability and Destructive Capacity at Universe level. Although Kirby (or Dedede, whoever you play as) was saved by Landia, considering Magolor caused it, there's no reason Kirby and Dedede couldn't survive something like this. Some of his own durability feats include being launched out of castles regularly, which shows that even on his own, Dedede is incredibly tough. Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough. He can keep up with Kirby's warpstar, which flew from the galaxy's end to Popstar in 70 seconds! That's millions to possibly billions of time FTL! Meta Knight can also catch up with the Warpstar, and he was speedblitzed and one-shot by Dark Meta Knight, yet Dedede fought and defeated him! Now that's f*king fast! Abilities/Weapons *Hammer *Flight *Electrokinesis *Cloning *Inhale Ability *Super Dedede Jump''' Wiz: He's got plenty of abilities and weapons to use in combat, like Inhaling, a Hammer, electrokinesis, flight, cloning, and more. Unfortunately Dedede doesn't have his own stomach dimension, unlike Kirby. Dedede can use his hammer in a variety of different attacks. He also has the Super Dedede Jump, where he jumps into the air and lands on the ground. This can crush enemies under him. However, Dedede also leaves two stars from the impact, which Kirby can use against him if he avoids the impact. He has a normal ground pound, which there are several variations of. He can dig underground and use Kirby's slide attack, which is exactly what it sounds like. '''Boomstick: He's got plenty of weapons to use, including bombs, barrels, and minions. He can carry and throw an unlimited amount of eggs, throw apples, and drive a limousine or a tank. Dedede has his own hot air ballon, which he can use when he gets tired of flying. He's even got a punch gun, which can 1-hit KO Kirby. Wiz: He can use his hammer in a variety of ways, such as the Hammer Swing, Hammer Twirl, Giant Swing, Hammer Flip, Beam Shot, and Hammer Nail. He can throw his hammer at an opponent and resummon it if it is lost. He can throw spiked balls called Gordos. Sadly, they can easily be knocked back at an opponent. Boomstick: He has some upgrades to his hammer, such as the Jet Hammer and the Star Rod hammer. The latter is obtained from using the Star Rod from the fountain of youth, which Dedede can not normally have access to, so he will not have it. He's even got a star, which can make him invincible for a breif time unless he is hit on the back. Man, what a Mario ripoff. Wiz: But Dedede's most terrifying when he becomes Masked Dedede. Masked Dedede gains a large metal mask, along with a giant Mecha Hammer, bigger and more powerful than his other hammers. It can shoot out flame throwers and rockets that save somewhat of a homing ability. He can also spin this around to create a dangerous attack. However, it causes him to be dizzy and leaves him open to attack. Boomstick: Also, Dedede is far from perfect. Even though he can create various weapons, he's not extremely smart. He's fairly full of himself and lazy. He is vulnerable when dizzy, and his clones vanish after a few hits. He has trouble inhaling large objects, and he is susceptible to mind control. Wiz: Still, there are few other than Kirby who dare mess with the King of Dreamland. King Dedede: "I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Bowser's Castle. Once again, Mario was headed off the get Princess Peach back from Bowser. He had finally made it to the throne room. The two were about to face each other, but a loud noise came from the ceiling. That was from King Dedede, who was now plummeting down towards them. Both Mario and Bowser jumped out of the way. When the dust cleared, Dedede's hammer smacked into Mario, knocking him away. Bowser was shocked and angry. "Dedede?!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?!" (*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe-Masked Dedede*) Dedede turned and responded, "I'm here to challenge you to a fight." Bowser grinned. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! SHOWTIME!" Bowser makes the first move, shdooting a fireball at Dedede, who simply knocked it back with it's hammer. Bowser jumped out of the way, and the fireball landed the ground and exploded on contact. Dedede tossed a Gordo and smacked it towards Bowser, and it smacked him in the face. Dedede took his hammer and knocked Bowser down with it. Dedede raised it up to try to crush Bowser, but he simply shot out electricity, stunning Dedede. Bowser got up and started repeatedly punching and clawing Dedede. Bowser then proceeded to knock Dedede into a wall. The penguin recovered and swung his hammer down at Bowser. The Koopa King was ready this time and he stopped the hammer with his bare hands. He then lifted Dedede up, threw him down, and then used a dropkick, which sent Dedede through the wall, which was at the edge of the castle. Bowser thought he was defeated, but it turned out he recovered and used his inhale ability to bring Bowser down with him. As he went down, he spat Bowser into the the wall. Dedede landed on the ground and hoped into his air balloon, which was conveniently parked at the castle. Bowser leapt from the wall and landed in his Clown Car. The fight had now taken to the air. Bowser flew towards Dedede. Both started throwing bombs at each other, shooting electricity at each other, but they weren't able to do in each other. Bowser soon had enough. He shot a fireball up onto the balloon, setting it on fire. Dedede jumped out, flew towards Bowser, then used a Super Dedede jump to send Bowser and the Clown Car down. Luckily, King Dedede had avoided landing on Bowser's spikes and ended up knocking him onto his shell. However, it didn't take Bowser out, and he punched Dedede, knocking him into the air. Bowser got himself back up and turned to face King Dedede. Dedede tossed a Gordo, and smacked it towards his enemy. Bowser took out a tennis racket, and smacked it back. Dedede did the same, and it went on from there, pretty much like a game of Tennis. Quickly, Bowser curled into his shell and spun quickly, reflecting the Gordo right into Dedede, which stunned him briefly. Bowser took the opportunity to slash Dedede with his claws multiple times. King Dedede, badly hurt, took out his punch gun. Bowser stopped, confused. "Huh? What's that?" Dedede let it fire, knocking Bowser far away. Dedede thought he had won, and boasted, "That's why you don't mess with me, King Dede...." His boast was interrupted by a loud roar. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bowser had somehow survived. Dedede was shocked, and he got out his mask and mecha hammer. Bowser, cocky as ever, grinned. Dedede knocked Bowser the wall again. Bowser recovered quickly. Masked Dedede started shooting rockets at Bowser, who responded by turning his back and shooting his spikes at them. The missles exploded on contact. Dedede shot fireballs out of his Mecha Hammer, but Bowser shot his own fireballs, creating an explosion. Now frustrated, Bowser took out a Smash Ball. When the smoke cleared, King Dedede saw a giant beast standing before him, Giga Bowser. He tried to hit Bowser, but it didn't do much damage. Bowser grinned and started repeatedly beating up Dedede. Giga Bowser spun in his shell, freezing Dedede. Bowser charged up a punch and broke the penguin out of the ice. King Dedede's mask was broken. He fell over onto the ground. Giga Bowser saw his chance, and crushed Dedede with his gigantic feet, obliterating his skull, killing him. K.O. Giga Bowser roared in victory. Now he waited to transform back to normal and then fight Mario again. Results Boomstick: Dedede? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wiz: Dedede may have been faster and slightly smarter, but Bowser surpassed him everywhere else. Boomstick: Especially in Durability! Bowser can live as a skeleton, so Dedede had no way to kill him. Even if he knocked his skeleton apart, Bowser could reform himself. He even survived the collapse of the Universe! Wiz: And before you say he was protected by Rosalina and/or the Lumas, there's a part of the official Super Mario Galaxy game guide that states, "Even Bowser is there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate." Even though the game guide implies Mario and Peach were likely protected by Rosalina, Bowser was definitely not, especially since Bowser was right on the star when it went supernova and became the universe-wiping black hole, long before the Lumas or Rosalina came in. Bowser also had plenty of ways to kill Dedede, since the latter could not survive as a skeleton. Boomstick: And Giga Bowser easily outclassed Masked Dedede. Bowser has been fighting since he was a toddler. Dedede has nowhere near that amount of experience. And although Dedede is slightly smarter, Bowser is not at all an idiot, he's just gullible. Wiz: Yeah. Bowser has plenty of dark magic he could use to bring down Dedede as well, like using it to turn him into brick. Although Dedede can move much faster, Bowser had quicker reflexes, being able to react to Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario, which is far faster than even the Warpstar. Boomstick: Dedede was weaker too. He did stop a monster that was falling through a castle, but Bowser regularly fights a guy who could lift the whole thing and kick it away with ease! Wiz: They had a similar amount of Destructive Capacity, both being around Universe level to Universe level+ for being able to fight Mario and Kirby regularly. Bowser may have been dumber, but he wasn't too far behind, being able to make complex machines like Dedede. The only reason he is slightly dumber is because of his lack of strategy and that he is extremely gullible. Boomstick: Looks like King Dedede just couldn't "clobber dat dere Bowser"! Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Bowser (WINNER) *'+Stronger' *'+Far more durable, Dedede had no way to kill him' *'+More experienced' *'+Transformations outclass Dedede's' *'+Magic could easily end Dedede' *'=Similar Destructive Capacity' *'''-Slower''' *'''-Barely Dumber''' King Dedede (LOSER) *'+Faster' *'+Barely Smarter' *'=Similar Destructive Capacity' *'''-Slower Reflexes''' *'''-Stronger''' *'''-Far less Durable, had no way to kill Bowser''' *'''-Less Experienced''' *'''-Bowser's transformations outclass King Dedede's''' *'''-Bowser's magic could easily end Dedede''' Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Kirby (Kirby) VS Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.): The battle of the ultimate consumers! Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:TendoTheGamer Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Pikells Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Ceoxal Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Paleomario66